one last look
by shooting07star
Summary: ayu and kaji met in the wrong place at the wrong time..will things work out in the end..?
1. introduction: kaji and tsujiai

One Last Look.. 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ULTRA MANIAC..so don't sue me..

A/n: this is my very first fic..sorry if it sucks but please please REVIEW. thank you!

* * *

"Kaji!" 

Kaji Tetsushi turned around to see his best friend Tsujiai Hiroki running towards him. It was the opening of classes and he was on his way to school.

"Ohayo Tsujiai. How are you?"

Tsujiai shrugged. " The usual. What the hell's wrong with you? I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes and you just kept on walking. Something on your mind?"

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking.. No it's nothing." Kaji forced a smile. " Have you heard? There's a transfer student in our class. Her name's Tateishi Ayu. "

" Yeah. She's Nina's best friend. She just came from the USA and plans to study here until she graduates from college." Tsujiai said.

" By the way, how are things between you and Nina?"

Nina was Tsujiai's girlfriend.

" She's fine. She spent most of her summer vacation in Hokkaido so we didn't spend much time together even though she calls me often."

" Hmm.. bet you missed her." Kaji teased.

" Humph. Shut up. Come on. The bell's about to ring."

With that, they both rushed to school.

* * *

a/n: whew. there's the introduction...pls review..haha.  



	2. There's something about her smile

Disclaimer: I Do not own ultra maniac... 

the words that are italicized are thoughts..ok?

Chapter 1:

" Ohayo gozimasu!" Mikami sensei greeted his class in his usual loud and cheery voice. "Today I'm going to introduce you to our new transfer student. Please enter the classroom." 

" Hai."

The classroom door slid open and a tall girl with messy brown hair and smoky gray eyes walked in. She slowly faced the class and introduced herself.

" Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Tateishi Ayu. Yoroshiku."

" Tateishi-san came from the USA and is now going to study with us. Minna please be nice to her." Mikami-sensei exclaimed.

" Hai sensei. Arigato."

" You will sit in the very back seat near the window besides Sakura-san. Now go so that we can start."

As Ayu walked to her seat, she sensed someone looking.. Or rather.. Staring at her. She glanced to her left and saw a guy with brown hair looking at her. She smiled at the guy and proceeded to her seat.

" Ayu-chan! I'm so glad Mikami-sensei placed you next to me! I missed you so much!" Nina whispered to Ayu excitedly.

" Yeah. Me too! Uh Nina.. is your teacher always this cheerful? So early in the morning and he's so noisy.."

" uhuh! He's always like that. Don't worry! You'll get used to it." Nina answered.

" Minna please take out your English book and open it to page 22." Mikami-sensei called to the whole class.

"Hai!"

* * *

Kaji fidgeted in his class impatiently. Ever since he saw the transfer student, he wasn't able to concentrate to anything Mikami-sensei was saying.

" There's something in her smile.."

" Oi Kaji."

Kaji looked up to see Tsujiai standing next to his table.

" It's recess time already. What's with you? You've been staring at your desk since class started. Daijobu desu ka?" Tsujiai inquired.

" betsumi. I'm just thinking about my extra co-curricular activities."

"Sou ka. Want to join Nina and me for recess? Her best friends also joining us."

_Tateishi's going to join them.._

" Or we can just bring you food if you want."

"Iie Tsujiai. Kekkou desu. I'll join you guys."

* * *

a/n: there's my chapter 1...please review! 


	3. Memories of 2 months ago

Disclaimer: I Do not own ultra maniac... 

the words that are italicized are thoughts..ok?

chapter 2: Memories of 2 months ago..

"Kaji-kun! Nice of you to join us! " nina said to Kaji as they were walking to the school fields.

"yeah..By the way, where's Tateishi? I thought she was joining us for recess?"

"oh ayu-chan? well she went to the cafeteria first to get something to eat. Tsujiai accompanied her."

"I see.."

"So..any problems? You seem depressed lately.."

"Um..no..nothing's wrong." Kaji answered with a forced smile.

"okay..uh..Kaji-kun..?Are you okay about it.. You know..about me and Tsuji.."

"It's fine." Kaji said shortly. Then he smiled. "as long as you're happy Nina. Just keep in mind that I'm always here for you.ok?after all, i am your BESTFRIEND.."

"Oh..hai.."

They walked together in awkward silence, both of them thinking about what happened just 2 months ago...

Flashback

It was about 5 in the afternoon. As nina was walking home, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw that it was her bestfriend Kaji.

"Yo nina! why are you walking alone?" Kaji said once he was beside her.

"hey! I just finished doing my research in the library. Did your baseball practice just ended?" Nina asked cherfully.

"yeah. and boy it was so tiring. But it's okay. after all, baseball is my life."

"Haha! Should have known. anyway, is it true that Akiho-san confessed her feelings for you earlier and that you REJECTED her? Everyone in class was talking about it."

"well, yeah. and I feel guilty about it. But what can I do. I can't accept her feelings. Not when I like someone else.."

Nina stopped walking and stared at her bestfriend who was staring at the ground."

"YOU LIKE SOMEONE? How come you didn't tell me?" Nina asked looking hurt.

"Iia! Don't be upset! It's just that..I'm not sure if I should tell you.."

"Tetsushi! I'm your bestfriend remember?We promised that we won't keep any secrets from each other..It's not like I'm gonna laugh at you or what. Or maybe you don't trust me."

"NINA..don't say those kind of stuff...okay? I just really can't tell you..not now..not ever.."

"Why!"

"nevermind. it's getting dark. Let's go home."

But Nina held her ground.

"No. WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHO SHE IS."

"Nina..."

"Why the hell won't you tell me!"

"I JUST CAN'T OKAY. Drop it Nina before I say something I'll regret."

"YOU ARE A COWARD KAJI TETSUSHI! YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL ME WHO SHE IS! OR MAYBE YOU'RE JUST MAKING THIS WHOLE CRAP UP!"

"Look, I'm just afraid of rejection, okay?"

"REJECTION? DUH! As if there's any girl alive that would reject you! Come on Kaji! You know that every single girl in our class LIKES you.."

"Yeah. All except one."

"Huh?"

"She...already likes..no..LOVES someone else.."

"How can you be so sure? You'll never know!"

"Fine. you really want to know who she is?"

"yeah. come on tell me."

"okay."

With that, Kaji started dragging Nina to his house and up to his room.

Kaji closed the door and placed his hands infront of Nina's eyes.

"Tetsushi?What are you doing?"

"I'll introduce you to the girl i Love."

"well okay. But why do you need to cover my eyes?"

"I want to surprise you okay. Just wait."

Then Kaji opened his closet where a big mirror is hidden.

"okay Nina. I want you to meet the girl i love."

he removed his hands from her eyes and when nina opened them, she was dumbfounded when she saw her reflection.

"She's the girl I'm crazy about. My bestfriend Sakura Nina." Kaji said softly.

Nina turned around and stared at Kaji. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"I Love you Nina. I LOved you since we were in 3rd grade. Will you...go out with me..?"

"Tetsushi..."

"Yes?" Kaji asked hoping yet afraid of hoping too much.

"...g..gomenasai..." Nina whispered looking at the ground.

Kaji felt like his whole world was crushed to bits when he heard Nina's answer.

"I...I just can't go out with you..."Nina continued still looking at Kaji's Pine green colored carpet.

"...It's because of Tsujiai...right?" Kaji asked bitterly.

Nina's head snapped up.

"How..How did you know that...I mean.."

"I'm not dense like him Nina. I can tell by the way you look at him. You get all worked up whenever he's near or whenever he talks to you."

"I...I'm..." Nina stammered.

"Sorry?..Nevermind Nina. I never should have gave in to your pleading..It's okay. You don't have to say sorry. I already know your asnwer even before you said it. I don't know why that didn't stop me..didn't stop me from hoping you'll give me a chance to be your..boyfriend or something..when i know all along that i can only be Kaji Tetsushi...your BESTFRIEND.." Kaji said while trying his best not to cry infront of nina.

Nina started crying and hugged Kaji.

"Gomen!Gomen! I didn't know. I'm so sorry for being so stupid! I'm sorry for hurting you! Tetsushi please forgive me!" Nina continued to cry.

Kaji slowly wrapped his arms around his bestfriend and hugged her knowing that starting that day, things between him and Nina will never be the same. Not after everything that happened.Not after his confession. He savored the feeling of having his beloved in his arms even if she doesn't love him back. Kaji tried to remember everyting..before it ends...

And the monent Nina pulled away, Kaji knew that him and Nina..can only be BESTFRIENDS...because...HE'S NOT THE RIGHT ONE FOR HER..

After that day, Nina never called him "Tetsushi" again and instead she started calling him Kaji-kun..

END OF FLASHBACK

Kaji approached an empty picnic table and sat down. Nina sat across him and they just sat there in silence. Kaji looked up and said "Hey. They're here. TSUJIAI!OVER HERE!" Kaji called.

Tsujiai and Ayu walked over to them. Tsujiai sat down next to Nina. Ayu, having no other choice, sat down next to Kaji. Kaji faced her and smiled.

"hey. we never got to be introduced to each other formally. My name's Kaji Tetsushi."

Kaji held out his hand.Ayu smiled and shook his outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Kaji-kun! I'm Tateishi Ayu."

"Please call me Tetsushi." Kaji said having no idea why he said that to the girl who he just met.

"Only if you call me Ayu. to be fair." Ayu answered smiling.

"Okay then."

Nina looked at them and and exchanged a secret smile with TSujiai.

_Looks like he finally found the girl he's destined to be with. I'm happy for you. Ganbatte ne...Tetsushi..._

end of chapter

a/n: well?any comments? like it?want to throw it outside the window?praises?flames?too dramatic?tell me..please?arigato gozimasu!


	4. Sacrifices

Disclaimer: I do not own UM... 

chapter 3: Sacrifice

Two weeks has passed and Ayu's slowly starting to adjust to her new environment.

"Ayu-chan! Wanna go check out the new cafe downtown? I heard they make these really delicious milkshakes!" Nina asked Ayu. It was already 5pm and Ayu's Tennis practices just ended.

Ayu finished putting on her shoes and turned to Nina. "Sure. It'll give both of us the opportunity to catch up with each other."

"Yatta!Let's go!" Nina took Ayu's hand and started off excitedly"

* * *

"That would be 200 yen for 2 milkshakes." 

Nina pulled the exact amount out of her pocket, paid, then headed to the booth Ayu reserved for them.

"Here you go Ayu-chan!" Nina handed Ayu her order and sat down across her.

"Arigato. So, what's up with you? Except the fact that you finally have a boyfriend." Ayu asked while taking an experimental sip on her milkshake.

Nina blushed crimson. " Nothing really. Mama and Papa's okay. Still the same. I'm taking up english remedial classes cause I'm having sa really hard time undderstanding it."

"What about Tsujiai? How long have you been...uh...together?"

"Oh...uhm...not that long really...We're together for about 1 month." Nina answered cheerfully then noticed Ayu staring at her strangely. "What?"

"1 month? By the way you're acting it's like you were together for a year already." Ayu teased. "any plans of marriage?"

Nina choked on her milkshake. She gave Ayu her version of "Death Glare". Then she laughed nervously. "Don't be silly Ayu-chan! We're still in High School. We're too young for that!"

"Whatever you say Nina." Ayu said in a sing-song voice.

"Enough about me! What about you? Any suitors or boyfriends?"

Ayu finished the last of her milkshake then pushed the glass to the side. "Nah. I have absolutely zero time for those things. I have to finish my studies first. Then after that maybe I'll think about it."

"Still traumatized over what happened to you and Yuta...?" Nina asked quietly.

"Something like that." Ayu had this far away look on her face. "I thought I'm ready to forgive him for cheating on me. But everytime I see him or thought about what he did, I realize I'm not ready to forgive and forget. I still hated his existence. I still loathed his whole being."

"I see.." Then something in Nina's head clicked. "Why don't you try DATING?"

Ayu groaned. "Nina..I just said..."

"No! I mean JUST DATE. Not enter a relationship or something!"

"Well..." Ayu said doubtfully.

"Please Ayu-chan!Just try! Pretty please?For me?" Nina pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Ayu threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine. I give up. Okay already. But who will I go out with?"

"Why not go on a blind date? That's a pretty good way to meet someone."

"Nu-uh. NO WAY. Remember the last time I went to one?" Ayu stated firmly.

"Oh yeah. Okay...hmmm..." Nina snapped her fingers. "I know! Kaji-kun!"

Ayu was about to object when she suddenly went still. She slowly raised her head to look at her bestfriend. "Tetsushi..?" she said thoughtfully.

Nina nodded her head excitedly. "It's perfect! At least you two will have the chance to get to know each other!" Then she lowered her voice "and maybe you'll be the one who can mend his broken heart..no thanks to me.." Nina mumbled incoherently.

Ayu failed to catch the last sentence. "What? What did you say?"

"Uh..nothing! Just go Ayu-chan, okay? I'll fiz your date for you!" Nina said quickly.

Ayu sighed. "Okay. Fine. You got me already. I'll go."

Nina jumped up to her feet and winked at Ayu. "I'll go over to Kaji-kun's place and ask him personally! See you tomorrow Ayu-chan!" With those words, Nina ran out of the cafe's door, leaving Ayu staring at her dot-eyed before she shook her head while smiling.

"She'll never change..."

* * *

Kaji was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling, thinking of his usual thoughts that can be spelled with 4 letters: N-I-N-A. He sighed dejectedly, mad at his foolishness. "Forget her. She's happy now. At least you still have her as your bestfriend, right?" He sighed again. "Who am I kidding." He thought disgustedly. " I'm still madly inlove with her. And I just can't stand the thought of only being her BESTFRIEND." Kaji buried his face on his pillow and was about to indulge himself to more self-mourning when he heard someone knock on his door.

"Tetsushi? Are you awake?" It was his mother.

"Yes Mom. Why?" He called while sitting up on his bed.

"Nina's waiting for you downstairs. Shall I tell her to go up here?"

Kaji inhaled sharply. Nina. Nina's here! Matybe she realized she doesn't really love Tsujiai. Maybe..maybe...

"Sure mom. Send her right up." Kaji said.

"Hey! Sorry to disturb you Kaji-kun! Are you doing anything important?" Nina asked cheerfully as she bounced into Kaji's room moments later.

Kaji's heart sank. Any hope of him and Nina being together was crushed when he heard what she called him. He forced a smile, asked her to sit down beside him and tried to mask his disappointment by answering her question just as cheerful. "Nope. I'm not doing anything. So what brings you here?"

Nina pouted. "Humph! Why? Can't I visit my bestfriend for no reason at all?"

"Nina, I've known you all my life. I know when you're up to something and when you're not." Kaji rolled his eyes playfully.

Nina grinned. "Okay, okay you got me. I have a favor to ask you."

"Shoot. Start talking."

"CANYOUTAKEAYU-CHANOUTONADATE?" Nina slurred out, not able to contain her excitement.

Kaji held up his hand in mock-surrender."Woah! Chill man! I didn't know you can talk THAT fast."

Nina grinned sheepishly. "Gomen! Got over excited."

Kaji scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "Lemme see if I got what you just blurted out irght. You want me to take Ayu out on a date?"

"Yup! You got it!"

"Well...I don't know.." He started slowly.

Nina jumped up from his bed and clutched Kaji's left hand tightly in her hands. "Come on Kaji-kun! Please! Please!"

Kaji just stared at Nina's pleading face, marvelling at how pretty she looks despite her childish exterior ( Complete with what looked like chocolate milkshake remains on the side of her mouth) and thought for the hundreth time why he can't have her. He looked away and shook his hand out of her grasp and walked to his window.

"Kaji-kun?"

Kaji took a deep breath before he faced her, and said in a crefully controlled voice "Sure Nina. When?"

Nina brightened up immediately and ran to him and hugged him tightly while saying happily "Yay! Thank you so much Kaji-kun!" She released him so sudenly that he stumbled backward but caught himself in time. Nina didn't seem to notice. "Pick her up on saturday. 4pm. Don't forget to fill me in with the details, okay?" Nina picked up her bag then approached Kaji again, taking his left hand again, giving it a light squeeze. "Thank you so much again Kaji-kun."

Kaji slowly raised his right hand and placed it on Nina's cheek. Nina closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of Kaji's hand, missing the opportunity to see the tears in his eyes. Kaji started leaning towards Nina's face and was about to kiss her when an image of Nina with Tsujiai flashed on his mind and he froze. Then he just let his lips land on her forehead instead before pulling back. NIna opened her eyes and saw Kaji smiling at her gently.

"No problem Nina." Kaji said then turned Nina around and began to lightly push her to the door. "Now go! Before I change my mind and decide to date your boyfriend instead." He said in lame attempt to lighten the mood..and to save his sanity. He was on the brink of losing it.

Nina laughed. "Hands off! He's mine! Okay, see you Kaji-kun! Thanks again!" She glanced at him one last time and headed down the stairs.

Kaji closed the door behind him and leaned on it and thought about what almost transpired between them. He would've regretted it..BIGTIME! He heard the front door slam and he went to his window to see Nina skip out of his house and start her way home. He sighed to himself and before he turned away, if someone even bothered to listen more closely, they would've heard him say "I still love you Nina..and for you...I'll do anything..."

* * *

a/n:GITARISTA22O7 SIGNING IN! sorry for the late update (yeah right!)...hope you like my chappie...uh...reviews are very much welcomed...flames too...I tried my best to keep the mood light and not get too dramatic.  
: YEAH RIGHT!  
GITARISTA22O7: ...?who said that?  
: me!  
g2207: who?  
: ME! Kaji appears out of nowhere  
g2207: waaah! what are you doing here?  
Kaji: oh nothing...HUMPH.  
g2207?What's up with you?  
kaji: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PAIRING ME UP WITH NINA?Ayu's mad at me.  
g2207: nevermind...that's for me to know and you to find out.  
kaji: hurrr...XX  
g2207: sweatdrop uhh...can you do me a favor?  
kaji: ...what?  
g22o7: can u do the disclaimer next chapter?  
kaji: I'll think about it.  
g22o7: > meanie...fine...well folks, until my next update!  
kaji: whenever that will be.  
g22o7: HEY!  
scene fades out with gitarista22o7 bopping Kaji in the head with and electronic hammer(?) 


	5. author's note:D

hey guys!hehehe... 

uhm...first of all i want to apologize for not updating any chapters for such a long time now...:D

i was really busy with my first semester in college that this fic totally slipped from my mind...

gomen ne:D

anyway...

i won't be able to update my story today...but i'll try to update it ASAP...

PROMISE:D

hope the next time i'll post my next chappie you guys will still give me some reviews...

okay?

sayonara minna-san!ki o tsukete:D


End file.
